Behind Night's Darkness
by HepburnHigh
Summary: Sequel to "Behind Closed Doors." Ginny and Draco are still one of the wizarding world's most controversial couples but have enough power between them to dominate any situation they are in. And with the rise of Greyback and his army of werewolves, they're at the top of his hitlist. But with a third party entering the picture, the two are in more danger than ever. M for SMUT.
1. Back Where We Last Left It

**Welcome back readers! Here continues the story of Ginny and Draco…the twisted couple that was no supposed to happen.**

**Quick recap: Ginny and Draco met in a rehab counseling group. Ginny was suffering from depression, post traumatic stress disorder, and alcoholism. Draco was suffering from severe post traumatic stress disorder and was afraid of being in public. The two of them started a secret relationship that had people's heads turning once it was exposed. Pansy, who always had a weird obsession with Draco, tried to step into the way and even threatened to kill Ginny so she could have Draco all to herself. Pansy was killed by Charlie Weasley as she was about to kill Ginny. Draco and Ginny are now living together.**

**Lets get things steamy up in here, yeah?**

o.O.o

"Did you see the way Katie snagged that snitch right under the other seeker's nose?! God, he was so confused as to how she did it! He had that thing an inch away from his finger tips and all he had to do was-"

"Of course I saw it Gin, I was there for merlin's sake! But…"

Draco walked over to his dirty, mud covered, wind swept girlfriend, and wrapped his muscular arms around her Quidditch toned torso. He kissed her hard on the mouth and tucked a stray red hair behind her ear.

"…I was MORE interesting in watching the smoking hot red head score one hundred points…by herself."

Ginny beamed as her boyfriend went in for another kiss. She matched his passion and held it a little longer before slowly pulling away. She spoke an inch away from his mouth so he could feel her hot breath against his lips and teeth.

"Well, when you have the crowd of thousands cheering for you and your, quote, 'smoking hot' boyfriend in the box waving his flag around…one can't help but put on a good show."

She winked at him and walked towards the closet, much to Draco's groans of protest, and started peeling away the muddy and drenched layers of her uniform. As she did so, Draco sat on the edge of the bed and started undressing as well, adding his own wet clothes to the hamper.

"Actually, I was surprised at how many people DID show up tonight."

"Well it IS the semi finals of the World Cup tournament. People are desperate to forget about everything that's been going on lately. They want to just have fun again. Besides, Greyback has been uncharacteristically quiet these days."

"Well of course he is. Every Auror at the Ministry is out looking for him and his small army of werewolves. He's probably lying low in hopes that the pressure on him with decrease."

"Well he's really thick if he thinks that's actually going to happen. Him and his gang of human hunters have converted over 300 people in the last 5 months. Greyback is at the top of Auror hit list. Harry has told me personally that their elite squad is constantly tracking him. He's not going to be forgotten ANY time soon."

Ginny stepped out of the closet in nothing but her bra and underwear, her hair out of its ponytail in in wild, wet waves that were just longer than her breasts. Draco's jaw dropped and unconsciously extended his arms towards the gorgeous red head. She rolled her eyes and smirked at him, walking right past him and into the bathroom.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Hot shower comes first Draco!"

She shut the door behind her and soon the wizard could hear the showerhead on and running. Draco quickly shed the rest of his clothing until he was in his birthday suit and quietly opened the door leading into the bathroom. He was NOT about to let this chance go by. He looked to his left to see the glass walled shower completely fogged up, the silhouette of his girlfriend barely visible through the steam. She liked her showers piping hot. Draco walked over to the door, grabbed the handle, and casually slipped inside. Ginny turned, caught up guard, and playfully smacked Draco on the chest once she realized it was just him.

"Oy! What was that for?"

"For sneaking up on me you git! You know how I hate being surprised."

"Well I couldn't help myself."

Draco grabbed his girlfriend and started kissing her neck, collarbone, and shoulder. Ginny sighed deeply as the pleasure of Draco touching her started to come alive in her body. She pressed herself against him and grazed her hand on his manhood, to which Draco groaned against the spot where her neck met her ear.

"Mmmm that jumpy, are we Draco?"

"Don't tease me Weasley…"

Ginny wrapped her slender fingers around Draco's now throbbing length and began to pump up and down, feeling his piece harden with every pulse. Draco moaned into Ginny's neck as his wandering hands reached her womanhood. He inserted one of his fingers and immediately felt wetness that he KNEW was not there because of the shower…

"You're one to talk about being jumpy…"

"Oh shhh."

Draco started fingering the witch, curling his finger up to hit her G spot. Soon Ginny was gasping and purring as he inserted another finger. He was going faster now, loving the way that her womanhood contracted as she got closer to her climax. In return, Ginny's hand around Draco length started moving faster the more the witch got aroused. Ginny let her head fall back as the orgasm washed over.

"Ohhhh!"

Draco gave her absolutely no time to recover and quickly hoisted her around his hips. He pushed her back up against the glass wall and grabbed her by the underside of her thighs before slowly lowering her onto him. Ginny let out a noise of pleasure as her boyfriend began to pump into her repeatedly. Ginny rolled her hips to match Draco's rhythm and soon she was sliding up and down on the water-covered wall. Ginny dug her fingers into Draco's shoulders as the heat of the shower had her heading towards her second climax at an alarming rate. Draco was groaning the grunting as, he too, could feel himself rushing towards his peak. Ginny arched her back into Draco's chest and let out a shriek as her second orgasm took control of her entire body. Draco gave two more hard pumps and then he was grunting, emptying his load into the witch's womanhood. Draco, still inside of Ginny, rested his forehead against Ginny's and took a couple deep breaths before lifting her off of him and setting her back onto her own feet. Ginny gripped Draco's arm, too weak in the knees to stand at first. Draco gave her his infamous smirk.

"That good, huh?"

"I…just…wanted…to take a…shower."

Draco kissed her gingerly on the lips and pushed the matted down hair off her face.

"I just wanted sex so…looks like we both got what we wanted."

Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him again before pushing him out of the shower.

"Now, OUT! I really need to wash my hair since SOMEONE interrupted me."

Draco laughed and opened the door.

"Yes ma'am! I'm going, I'm going!"

Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste, grinning from ear to ear as Ginny started humming in the shower behind him.

**How about THAT for a first chapter?! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come so READ ON!**


	2. Werewolves and Wards

I** had a reviewer bring up a good point. You guys have no idea how long it's been since Pansy's death! It's been a little less than 3 years. Ginny and Draco are not engaged. Read on.**

The next morning

Draco walked over to his front door to pick up the mail that just soared through the slot. He bent over to see bill notices from Gringotts, a new issue of _The Quibbler_, the month's edition of _Quality Quidditch_, and lastly, the day's edition of _The Prophet_. He saw the large headline on the front and swore under his breath.

"Bloody Hell."

"What Draco?"

Ginny was sitting at the dinning room table, munching on an English muffin with jam. Draco picked up the mail and joined her at the table, throwing the newspaper in front of her. Ginny gasped as a giant picture of Fenrir Greyback sneered at her, showing off his razor sharp fangs and hair covered face. He really was a nasty looking son of a bitch. The headline was pretty alarming, and the story underneath was even scarier.

**WEREWOLVES INVADE GODRIC'S HALLOW**

_LAST NIGHT UNDER THE COVER OFDARKNESS, FENRIR GREYBACK AND HIS NOW HUGE PACK OF WEREWOLVES INVADED GODRIC'S HALLOW, BITITNG AT LEAST TWENTY WITCHES AND WIZARDS. THE WEREWOLVES AMBUSHED MAJOR HOMES IN HORDES AND CHANGED ENTIRE FAMILIES. THANKFULLY, HARRY POTTER, WHO IS HEAD AUROR OF THE MINISTRY, AND IN CHARGE OF THE WEREWOLF RESISTANCE, WAS ABLE TO FIGHT HIS WAY OUT OF THE SITUATION._

"_I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM FROM ACROSS THE STREET AND I IMMEDIATELY KNEW IT WAS GREYBACK."_

_POTTER WAS ABLE TO FULLY CAPTURE THREE OF THE WEREWOLVES, WHO ARE NOW BEING HELD AT AZKABAN AND ARE UNDER QUESTIONING. ONE OF THE CAPTURED WEREWOLVES WAS YOUNG AND SCARED AND THEREFORE ANSWERED OUR QUESTIONS WITHOUT THE USE OF VERITASERUM. WHEN ASKED WHAT GREYBACKS MAJOR PLANS WERE, HE GAVE THE MINISTRY SOME VERY USEFUL INFORMATION._

_**A: **__GREYBACK WANTS THE BEST WIZARDS AND WITCHES FOR HIS ARMY SO HE'S GOING AFTER FAMILIES OF POWER. THAT'S WHY WE WERE AT GODRIC'S HALLOW, TO TRY AND BITE POTTER. BUT THAT WAS AMBITIOUS OF US. HE HAS A HIT LIST OF PEOPLE HE WANTS._

_**Q: **__WE WANT PEOPLE TO STAY SAFE. CAN YOU TELL US SOME OF THE NAMES ON THIS HIT LIST?_

_**A: **__I DIDN'T GET TO SEE IT BUT I HEARD HIM TALK ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME. HE FREQUENTLY TALKED ABOUT POTTER, OF COURSE, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND THE WEASLEY FAMILY. RON IS HIGH PRIORITY. SO IS THE GIRL…GINNY? SHE'S TOP OF THE LIST TOO CAUSE SHE'S WITH THE MALFOY HEIR. HE'S UP THERE. SO ARE THE LOVEGOODS, THE PATILS, THE LONGBOTTOMS. ANYONE WHO HAD A KEY PART IN VOLDEMORT'S DOWNFALL, REALLY._

_THE WEREWOLF IN QUESTION IS BEING HELD IN A HIGH SECURITY CELL IN AZKABAN FOR HIS OWN SAFETY._

Ginny put down the paper, feeling her stomach churn. Greyback had a hit list and her entire family was it. Harry was on it. Padma and Parvati were on it. Luna was on it. Hermione was on it. Draco was on it. She ran into the kitchen and hurled into the waste bin. Draco was quickly beside her, holding her hair back and scratching her back.

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone we love, Ginny. Promise."

Ginny pulled herself out of the garbage and looked at her boyfriend, who was completely pale in the face. It was obvious that he was just as terrified as she was.

"You can't promise that."

"Well I will do anything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen. I still have a lot of power in this society and the Malfoy name goes a long ways. So does yours. Ginny, every one is out to get these guys. Please don't let this freak you out."

Tears were streaming down the witches face as the reality hit her like a train.

"He wants us. Wants us both. He's talked about us. He probably knows that we live together and where he can find us. We're an easy target Draco."

Draco shook his head and stood up. He marched into the master bedroom, much to Ginny's confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting us. I know the spells used to conjure the wards at Malfoy Manor. I'll do the same here."

He came back out with his wand in hand and walked out the front door. Ginny could hear the wizard speaking enchantments outside as he made circles around their ranch style house. He came back in, a few moments later, completely satisfied.

"It'll take the whole day and tonight for them to permanently set, but I put up some strong spells that will last us the night. Just then, the fireplace lit up and the entire room was engulfed in a rich emerald color. The green flames blazed as the face of Arthur Weasley became visible through the floo network.

"Ginny?! Ginny?!"

"Here dad!"

Ginny rushed to the fireplace and got on her knees so she could see her father better.

"Ginny, have you read the Prophet?"

"Of course I have Dad. I'm scared. Really scared."

"What precautions have you taken?"

"Draco put up some spells and we're setting a ward in place."

"Good. Ginny this is very serious. You cannot do anything risky. He wants you and Draco and the fact that you are living under one roof makes you a prime target."

"Well there are five of you at the Burrow! You, mom, Ron, Hermione, and George are all in the same place at night! Dad that worries me!"

"We have enough charms and wards surrounding this place to hold back a small army. Hermione's even adding a few new ones now. We're secure."

"But Dad…you travel to the ministry everyday with Hermione. George and Ron have to go to the joke shop. What if-"

"Hermione and I will be fine. We're being escorted to and from work everyday but Aurors. George and Ron are temporarily shutting the joke shop down so Ron can give his full attention to the Aurors. They aren't attacking during the day, Ginny. They are biting under the cover of night's darkness. They are coming in when people are sleeping. It's terrifying. But I trust you and trust that you and Draco will take the proper precautions.

Draco bent down so Arthur could see his face as well.

"We are, Mr. Weasley. I won't let anything happen to your daughter, sir."

"That's what I like t hear, Draco. Well I trust you two. Stay safe. If you need anything or are in any kind of trouble, send me a patronus, understood?"

"Yes, dad."

"Great. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

And just like that, the flames disappeared as well as Mr. Weasley.


	3. The Rise of the Werewolves

**Hey ya'll! Here's the update where I explain everything that's happening in the story. I understand that the news article in the last chapter filled you in, but here's the details **** RxR!**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The attack on Godric's Hallow and the reveal of the hit list rocked the wizarding world and sent everyone into panic mode. Suddenly Diagon Alley was deserted and the Quidditch playoffs were put on hold. Hogwarts, which was always a place of concern due to the number of kids that Greyback could turn, was put at the top of the Ministry's protection patrol. And absolutely nobody, nobody at all, went outside once it was dark out. They all stayed in the safety of their ward protected homes. Greyback had officially put fear into the whole of the wizarding society.

And this was exactly what Greyback had first intended to do when he escaped from Azkaban about 20 months after the war had ended. Of course, his disappearance was everywhere. He face was soon on wanted posters that covered every shop, restaurant, and transportation system in the wizarding community. He was one of the most dangerous wizards still alive after Voldemort's fall and now he was free to roam wherever he chose. But Greyback did not make any appearances any time soon. He did the exact opposite of what everyone presumed and laid low for awhile. People thought he had ran away to Ireland or Scotland. Some say he made it to main land Europe. Some even guessed Russia. Wherever he was, people assumed it wasn't in Britain. He would have done something or would have been spotted by now if he was still in Britain, right? Well their answer came about 4 months after his escape from the wizard prison.

It was around Christmas time when the wizarding world heard Greyback roaring back at them. Everyone was over at Ginny and Draco's house for a Christmas party. They were drinking fire whiskey and butterbeer, dancing, filling their stomachs while sweets and desserts, and enjoying the company of friends and family. The snow was lightly drifting down outside, adding a calming feel to the cold winter night. The night was festive and carefree, until the flames burning in the fireplace turned emerald and Kingsley Shacklebolt's face appeared. His booming voice filled the room and made everyone freeze on command.

"POTTER. WEASLEY. I NEED YOU BOTH AT THE AUROR OFFICE IMMIDATELY. THIS IS AN EMERGANCY."

Without any hesitation, Harry and Ron ran into the fireplace and were whisked away to the Ministry of Magic.

The party resumed because there wasn't time to ponder what was going on. Arthur tried to contact the Minister himself but all Kingsley said was, "I can't give you any information at the moment." Everyone was left in the dark and Ginny had no idea what was happening until Harry and Ron came to visit the couple the next day.

"GREYBACK?!"

"Yes, Greyback." Harry took a sip of tea from his cup. "Remember how he broke out of Azkaban some months ago but then disappeared? He wasn't seen, or heard, by anyone? Well he's been plotting apparently."

Ginny looked over at Ron with a concerned expression on her face.

"Plotting…what, exactly?"

Harry sighed. "He's forming a werewolf army."

Draco groaned. Ginny's eye's widened to the size of dragon eggs.

"A werewolf army?! But, surely that can't be that threatening considering that werewolves are rare nowadays. His numbers-"

"Are growing and are going to continue to do so."

Ginny whipped her head around to look at her brother.

"WHAT?!"

Ron shook his head.

"That was why Harry and I got the call last night. There had been an attack at an old farm community out in the country. Greyback and a couple other werewolves that he had managed to recruit broke into four homes last night. They bit a total of twenty-two people, sixteen on whom were children. He's biting just to turn people. He's creating his own army."

"Were the families…of wizarding decent?"

"Yes. We think he's only targeting people with magically abilities. He needs his soldiers to cast spells…and know how to block them in return."

Draco leaned foreword and looked at ground, processing all the information that the two Aurors were giving him.

"Last night was his first attack, yeah?"

"That we know of, yes."

"Does the Ministry have any idea where he is now?"

"No. We got to the scene too late."

"How did you guys hear about it so quickly?"

"At the final house, one of the daughters was out in the barn, watching the owls hunt. Apparently she couldn't sleep. She heard the screams and the howls and sent on owl to the ministry."

Draco shook his head.

"When do you think he will attack again?"

"Probably not any time soon. He needs the people that he just bit to fully transform before making another attack. And besides, now the Ministry has a jest of what he doing, and he's aware of that. He knows that we're going to have every Auror possible searching for him. He's going to lay low again, get his new troops trained and healthy. He wants a war, Draco. He wants power and he wants revenge on everyone that helped bring down Voldemort."

"Well Harry that means you've got to be at the top of his hit list!"

"Don't worry about me Gin. I am perfectly safe. My house is cloaked in spells and enchantments and besides, Greyback won't mess with Godric's Hallow anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Because it's become one of the largest wizarding communities out there. In order to turn people and still get out alive, he would need way more numbers than he has now. I can take care of myself Gin, don't you worry."

Harry and Ron stood up and kindly thanked Ginny and Draco for the tea.

"We need to get going now. We've got a scouting party heading to Scotland."

Ginny hugged her brother tightly while Draco shook Harry's hand.

"If there's anyway I can help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Draco."

They all said good-bye to each other and words of encouragement before Harry and Ron were both apparating to Scotland.

Greyback's first attack was all over the newspapers and magazines that day. There were reports of other farm-based families fleeing to relatives or friends. People walking in large groups and little kids had to have both their hands held at all times. People thought the bad times were over with the fall of Voldemort…but it turns out that there is always a soldier lusting to be a king.


	4. Worries and Wars

**Alright readers, this chapter contains a lot of information and switches point of views a lot. I'll try to be as clear as possible but message me if you have any questions! Read on!**

Greyback's Headquarters

Somewhere in rural Scotland

"My fellow wolf brothers! Our time is coming!"

There was a unanimous roar as, Greyback, the leader of the werewolf resistance, stood on his platform and spoke to his army. He was large, muscular, and covered in thick grey hair. Greyback a man of power and used his persuasive abilities to command his soldiers. He had the presence of a king and no one dared defy him.

"The Ministry has fallen for our hoax! They think they've won, they think they're protecting the right people! ARE THEY RIGHT?!"

The crowd cheered. "NO!"

"EXACTLY!" He paced back and fourth, getting an adrenaline rush from his own words as they echoed throughout the roomy mansion. The crowd hushed a little as Greyback took a pause.

"Our time will come, my brother and sisters but first we need to double the number we have now. We need more of us to properly take down the leaders of the wizarding world. We shall continue to feast on the weak and train them to become strong and experienced like we are now! Serving under Lord Voldemort taught me much. Numbers are a priority, not an option! So tonight, we put our next attack in action! Lets put more fear in the eyes of the wizarding world!"

Greyback's army roared and howled before storming out of the mansion and into the pitch-black darkness of the night.

The next day in the Daily Prophet

_**WEREWOLVES WIN IN SCOTLAND**_

_Greyback has once again proven his strength in another devastating battle. Last night, about two hours before sunrise, Greyback and his growing pack of werewolves attacked another wizarding village in the outskirts of Scotland. They were able to convert a total of 10 wizards and 12 witches. Six of these conversions were reported children under the age of 11. Aurors arrived at the site after one of the victims, who worked for the Ministry in the Artifacts division, didn't show up to work that day. Head Auror, Harry Potter, reported his findings._

"_There was blood everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of the victims died before fully changing. There were claw marks in the wood of tables, chairs…walls. There were scorch marks from spells. It was obvious that the residents put up a great fight."_

_Even more devastating was a giant, bloody 'G' painted on the front door. Potter commented, "He's now leaving a mark on all the doors he breaks through. He's looking for a fight from the entire wizarding community. He's making sure we hear about it him, that he's in the news. He wants the press. He wants the power."_

_More details of this tragic event to come._

Ginny slammed the newspaper onto the table as tears dripped from her eyes. She had just finished fighting in a war no longer than 4 years ago. She wasn't prepared to fight in another one. Her life was finally where she wanted it. She was in a wonderful relationship and was playing professional Quidditch. Her friends were all alive and healthy with no grudges in sight. People had finally gone back to living happily. Now they were being thrown into another time of peril and danger. Last time she lost so many people she loved. Tonks and Lupin and Mad Eye and Colin and Fred. Dear brother Fred. Could she lose another brother and still stay sane. Suddenly feeling the old rush of an anxiety attack, Ginny dashed to the bathroom and hurled her breakfast into the toilet. She heaved until there was nothing left but stomach acid. She couldn't let this take control of her life anymore. She just couldn't.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Draco came home that night from St. Mungo's exhausted. People were coming in frantically claiming to have systems of being a werewolf, even if they hadn't been bitten. They were worried, paranoid, and delusional and Draco had to constantly reassure people that you could not be a werewolf with being bitten or having it hereditary. Families that had never even seen a werewolf in their life came in scratching their skin, claiming they had more hair than usual, or that their teeth felt a tad bit sharper. It was strenuous and exhausting to say the least. Draco apparated through his homemade ward and walking in through the front door. He was welcomed by silence and complete darkness. He knew that Ginny should be home. He immediately panicked.

"Ginny?! Ginny!"

He dropped his briefcase and ran into the dining room. Nothing. There no were signs of anything.

"GINNY!"

"In here."

He heard her meekly call from their master bedroom and rushed over to her. His pulse started racing as he assumed the worse. Something happened to Ginny and it was his fault that he wasn't home to help her. He threw open the bedroom door and saw her lying on the floor at the foot of their bed. She was clutching her knees and crying.

"Ginny! Ginny Ginny please tell me you're okay. Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

He fell to the floor next to her and lifted up her chin.

"Gin, please, tell me."

"I…"

Her lips were trembling. With a shaking hand she reached and clutched Draco's jacket.

"I had a panic attack."

"Ginny."

He sat down and wrapped her up into her arms and cradled her. Ginny's panic attacks use to rule her life and determine her health. She went to therapy for them and it took her months to get rid of them. Draco knew first hand how they took a toll on her emotions, body, and mind. They really screwed her up and Draco wanted nothing more than to take away her pain.

"Ginny it's okay. I'm here. You're here. You are safe. No one else is here. It's just me and you. You're okay. I'm here."

"Draco. Greyback. He attacked another community. I can't. I can't. Someone I know is going to die. I know it."

"No. No Ginny. No one is going to die this time. I swear. Nothing bad will happen."

Ginny dig her fingernails into her boyfriend's shirt and buried her head into his strong chest. Her breathing was in short gasps as she tried to place herself in her bedroom. She was home; nothing was going to hurt her. Draco was right here. He promised. But how COULD he possibly promise?

"You don't know that."

Draco sighed and kissed the top of her head. He held on to her even tighter, keeping her in his embrace. She was right, actually. He didn't know.


	5. Unexpected Plans

A week had passed since the werewolves attacked again in Scotland. They were becoming for confident in their numbers and abilities because their mark, the carved G, started showing in populated places. Two days after the attack, it showed up on the front door of Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. She hadn't been attacked, and no one was hurt, but it was tangible proof that the werewolves had been in Diagon Alley during the night when everyone else was tucked away and sleeping.

With Greyback being in Diagon Alley, many people on his hit list that lived in the surrounding area disappeared and went into hiding. The Greengrass sisters ran away to mainland Europe. Marietta Edgecombe was rumored to be staying with family in Russia and Zacharias Smith apparated to New Zealand. People were going away with no desire to resist Greyback's horde or fight again. They had sacrificed enough during the last wizarding war. They weren't selfless enough to do it again. The people who hung back and stayed were the war heroes, the members of Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix originals, and fighters, and the fearless. The people that stayed were the ones who wholeheartedly believed in peace and what they stood for. They were the people who fought for others, not for themselves and who fought for the entire wizarding community as a whole.

As those people, the ones that stayed, were currently in a meeting at Ginny and Draco's house.

They were in the family room, crammed on couches, sitting on laps, and sprawled on the floor as they talked over what was going on and what needed to happen. It was a lot like a Dumbledore's Army reunion, to say the least. Seamus and Dean were on a couch with Padma and Parvati Patil. Ron, George, and Percy were sitting on the floor next to Luna Lovegood, Penelope Clearwater, Aubrielle Song (who would be speaking on behalf of her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, since he was teaching at Hogwarts and couldn't make it), and Ernie MacMillan. Katie Bell was sitting on Oliver Wood's lap on an armchair while Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet sat on the armrests. Also in attendance was Harry and Hermione, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cho Chang, Nielah Song, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Roger Davies. And lastly, Lavender Brown was there, scars and all. The poor girl was heckled by Greyback and his troops everyday, being asked to join him and his forces but she always refused or changed her location. She never left entirely, however, because she wanted to fight. She got slack on a daily basis for being a werewolf and she wanted to show people that not everyone of her kind was evil. She sure as Hell wasn't. Well…and Ginny and Draco, of course. Harry was the only one standing and was propped up against the doorframe.

"Based on what the Aurors have tracked, Greyback is moving through rural Scotland to gain numbers, because he has actually been seen out there, while some of his cronies are coming into wizarding communities and leaving his mark to strike fear."

Ron piped up, "But he isn't actually attacking anyone on this 'hit list' of his."

"Correct." Harry stood up straight. "We think his main priority right now is quantity, not quality. He's going to build up his numbers before he goes for the powerful witches and wizards. The more people he has, the more likely he is of bringing one of us down."

Dean sat foreword. "Mate, he has thousands on his side. If he wanted to take one of us out…he could."

It was a scary reality, but it was a reality nonetheless.

"Well, that's the thing. He can. He knows that he can. And he knows that we know."

"So what is he waiting for?" Asked Padma.

Aubrielle, who was casually twirling her wand between her fingers, raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious, isn't it?" A few moments of silence. She stopped twirling her wand and sat up, serious. "He's asking for a battle. He wants to hit all of us at once. That would be the ultimate power shift."

Everyone stared at the witch with wide eyes. She had a valid point; it would be the ultimate power shift. And then Dean's words rang in their ears. He has thousands on his side. They definitely didn't have that many.

Harry started pacing. "Aubrielle, you're right. The Aurors have been thinking what his moves could mean and this is it. He wants a battle before the war. He wants a battle to gain the power before taking over the wizarding world. That just HAS to be it. What do you think Ron?"

"It makes a lot of sense mate."

"Draco? I'm sorry to call you out but at one point you were in close courters with Greyback. You know how he functions more than any of us."

Everyone turned and looked at Draco, who was staring at his feet, thinking.

"Yeah. This sounds like something he would do. Voldemort used this as well. He would have small battles here and there. He would get antsy for a fight. But his battles were always planned out and detailed. He thought about every scenario. Greyback learned from him so it wouldn't surprise me if he tried to attack us all at once."

Ginny started to feel lightheaded. Her ears were ringing as her stomach started to flip. She could hear Harry talking at rapid pace, telling people to send out their patronus to different people.

"Ron, contact your dad and mum. Percy, send one to Bill and Fleur. George, send one to Charlie. I'll contact Kingsley and see if Grimmauld Place would be a good headquarters again. Hermione, can you send something out to Krum and see if he could get some Bulgarian muscle to fight for the cause? Aubrielle, I know Neville is at Hogwarts, but we needed him here with us. Anyone know how to contact Cormac McLaggen or Jimmy Peakes? George, get Lee Jordan in the loop-"

The room was starting to spin as the commotion reached a new high. Ginny felt herself getting sick. She eased her way off of Draco's lap and hurried towards the bathroom. She felt her dinner making its way back up her throat. She reached the bathroom door and threw it open before throwing herself on the floor and heaving into the toilet. Over the sounds of her heaving she could hear someone walk down the hall, into the bathroom, and shut the door behind them. She looked up to see Hermione standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't look at me like that. My anxiety is back. I'm fine."

"Gin, how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know… a couple weeks? I just keep throwing up. I know it's from the looming war. This is too much on my system. Jesus Hermione, how much perfume do you have on?"

Hermione uncrossed her arms as her eyes widened.

"Ginny…this isn't your anxiety."

"Oh yeah? Than what is it?"

"You're pregnant."


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello readers. Okay, this chapter is really serious in that it talks about pregnancy and abortion. My beliefs on abortion are strictly mine and what I am writing may or may not be a reflection of what I support but DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME BECAUSE OF IT. It is the story that I have decided to write. That is all. Enjoy.**

"But I can't be pregnant Hermione, I just can't!"

"Actually you can Gin-"

"NO! There is the threat of war at our doorstep. I can't…I can't…"

Ginny started pacing in the bathroom as the reality hit her. When was the last time she had sex with Draco? Did they use the protection spell? Did he cum inside of her? She racked her brains as Hermione looked on nervously. Ginny remembered the amazing shower sex they had had after she won her Quidditch game. For some reason it stuck out in her head. Yes, he had definitely climaxed inside of her. Had either of them said the contraception spell? Her eyes widened as the realization his her.

No. They hadn't.

"I… I can't be pregnant Hermione. I can't. I don't want to bring a child into this world right now. I can't at all. I won't be able to fight. I'll be weak. I'll be a target! This can't happen!"

Ginny fell into Hermione's shoulder, who immediately wrapped her up in her arms.

"Shh. Shh. Gin, I could be wrong. I'm just guessing. Tomorrow we'll go to St. Mungo's and see a professional. We'll see a healer who deals with this to make sure. Okay?"

Ginny lifted her head up and Hermione whipped away the tears.

"Okay. Can we just keep this between the two of us? Please, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh course Gin. It's your secret to tell, not mine."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ginny and Draco were wrapped in each other's arms in their king size bed later that night. The meeting had run extremely late and Draco was already sound asleep. Ginny, on the other hand, was wide-awake, letting her thoughts eat her alive.

Could she really be pregnant? Of course she could. She had had unprotected sex with her boyfriend and he had ejaculated inside of her. Fuck. She could easily be pregnant. But she couldn't have a baby now! No way! She would become a liability. People would be more concerned about her well being than their own. They would make her hide. They would forbid her to fight. She wouldn't be able to help! This was SO FRUSTRATING! How could she have let this happen?! How could she be so clueless?! She exhaled deeply. Besides, she couldn't raise a baby in this hostile of an environment. A baby would need constant protection and who would do it? Draco and her both had time consuming jobs. It would be impossible to have that responsibility right now. Yes, Ginny wanted kids of her own one day…but not now. Just, not now.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ginny was sitting on the cold, steel table, anxiously awaiting the return of her Healer. She was biting her cuticles raw, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. She sat up straight when the knob turned and the young witch walked back in. She smiled at Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley, the tests came back positive. You are indeed with child!"

Ginny felt her stomach drop into her feet and the ball form in her throat. She wanted it to be some kind of joke. She wanted the Healer to be lying. This couldn't happen to her right now.

"Thank you."

"Of course! And since you signed the confidentiality form, your records will be sealed. No one will know about this unless you tell them."

"Thank you Healer Nickols."

"Not a problem! Have a nice day!"

Ginny grimaced and darted out of the room. She walked through the halls without looking up, passed everyone in the waiting room, and out the front doors. She leaned against the secret hospital's brick façade and started to cry. Her worst nightmare had just become an official reality. How was she going to tell Draco?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She had to tell Hermione first. She needed her opinion and advice now more than ever.

"Gin, of course you need to tell him. He's the father."

"Well I was going to. But…Hermione…"

Ginny got really quiet and lowered her head as the tears started coming again.

"I don't want to keep it."

Hermione's jaw dropped and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"GINNY!"

"What!? It's my choice too! It's my body, my life! I can't raise a child now! We are going to be in the middle of a sodding war soon! I can't have a baby in this environment and I don't want one right now! I'm only 23. I have a job as a professional Quidditch player! I'm living my dream! Now is not the time to bring a baby in this world!"

"Ginny, aborting a baby is a huge decision! You need to think this through and-"

"I HAVE! I don't want it, Hermione!"

"And what if Draco wants to keep it?! His opinion matters just as much as his! What if he doesn't want you to KILL your CHILD?!"

"It's not a child yet! It's a accumulation of cells for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "It could have a future…a promising one. Just…REALLY think about it Ginny. This is not something to be taken lightly by any means."

Ginny angrily stood up. "Look, Hermione, just because you are considered the brightest witch of your age doesn't mean you know everything. I understand the severity of this situation and I am more than capable of making a decision."

And then she apparated away.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It was a typical Wednesday night in Ginny and Draco's house. They were sitting together at the dinning room table, having a wonderful dinner. Except Draco had suddenly started jumping up and down and Ginny had her head in her hands because, well, the bomb had just dropped and Draco was reacting exactly how Ginny didn't want him to act.

"Babe this is amazing! I'm going to be a father! We're going to have a child together! This is so incredible!"

He ran to her end of the table, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her hard on the lips. He pulled away to see the grim look on her face.

"Gin? Why aren't you elated?! We're having a baby!"

She sighed and removed his hands from her face. Suddenly his face was grim too.

"Ginny?"

"We can't have a baby now, Draco. I'm only 23. You're 24. We're both engrossed in our jobs. We aren't even married. And there is a war looming over our heads! We can't possibly raise a child in this kind of environment! If there is a fight, I won't be able to help! I'll be a liability! Draco…we…we can't have a baby. Not now."

Draco's face got pale but he didn't move. He didn't get upset. He kept his cool and listened to every word that Ginny said.

"Draco…I don't want you to be preoccupied during this whole war. I want to be by your side, fighting. I want to be out there with you…not hiding….and I don't want you to worry about me. I want to have kids with you one day, I really do, but now is just not the time. We aren't ready. I'M not ready. I can't handle all this right now."

Draco shook his head.

"Ginny, we created this baby. It's OURS, and it deserves to be born."

"Draco-"

"Ginny."

"I…" She felt the sting of tears well up in her eyes once again. She hadn't cried this much in a very long time.

"It's my body. I want an abortion. Period."

**AGAIN…I am not saying that I DO or DO NOT support abortion. This is just how the story is fanning out. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Panic

**Dear readers I am SO sorry that's it's been so long. I'm in London right now on study abroad and I have been so busy! Here's the next update! THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Draco stared at his girlfriend.

"An abortion?"

"Yes."

"But…but…"

"I want one."

"NO! This is MY child too! I helped create this child and I have a say!"

Tears were starting to well up in Ginny's eyes. She felt so stupid for not being careful and getting them in this situation in the first place. This was a decision to make when you were older…and married! She didn't want to be making it now at such a young age in the midst of a war forming. And now her boyfriend, the love of her life, the father of the child developing inside her, was yelling at her. Was furious at her. She felt the tears run down her cheeks. She wiped them away to realize that Draco was crying too.

"Ginny. I love you. My dream is to marry you and have children with you. You're the love of my life. I know that a war is looming, I know, but this…" he touched her stomach, "this baby…is meant to be. We're meant to be parents right now. This baby happened for a reason."

"But the war-"

"Might take the people we love away from us. Might take one of us away. This baby, if we were to have it right now, will know how to survive and be tough. This baby will have every powerful wizard protecting it. This might be the only time to HAVE a baby Gin. We…we might not get another opportunity-"

"Don't you dare say that Draco Malfoy!"

"THINK ABOUT IT! IT'S A POSSIBILITY! YOU NEED TO BE REALISTIC!"

Now she was bawling. Not just crying anymore, but soaking her clothes with her tears. She hated this, every part of it. HOW COULD SHE HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS?! Draco saw the look on her face and stopped. His face was red and his eyes puffy and glassed over. But just because he stopped didn't mean that Ginny did.

"I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT! I THINK ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME. I THINK ABOUT HOW I COULD LOSE YOU ANY DAY! YOU'RE ON THE GOD DAMN HIT LIST DRACO! SO AM I! WHAT IF WE HAVE THIS BABY AND IT'S ORPHANED…LIKE HARRY…OR, OR TEDDY?!"

She collapsed onto the floor, her emotions rushing through her body like a virus. Stupid, stupid, STUPID.

"STUPID! STUPID FUCKING GIRL! HOW COULD WE DO THIS?! HOW COULD WE PUT A LIFE IN DANGER?! FUCKING STUPID DRACO! WHAT A FUCKING TWAT THING TO DO! HOW COULD WE BE SO GOD DAMN DUMB?! HOW COULD WE BE SO CARELESS?! GOD!"

She let out a wail and slouched all the way on the floor, her head in between her arms. She wanted it to all go away. She wanted it to be a nightmare…a terrible fucked up nightmare. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. She had to fight…she had to help. She couldn't lose anyone else. Not another Tonks, Lupin, Colin, FRED, Dumbledore, Emolly….

She started hyperventilating as the panic attack covered her. She looked at the ceiling and tried to concentrate on something, a solid fixture, but her vision was going blurry from the mass of tears and her breathing was happening in uneven gasps. She felt herself getting light headed as Draco dropped to the floor to wrap his girlfriend in his arms. He cradled her, the anger now replaced by fear, as she relapsed and had another terrible panic attack.

"Ginny! Ginny I'm here! It's me, Draco, your boyfriend! You are in our home, in the dining room! You are here. You are with me. You are fine! Nothing is happening! No one is hurt-"

"Fred is hurt!''

"Fred is…already dead. Fred can't feel pain anymore Ginny."

"Fred is dead?!"

"Yes!" Draco's mind started racing. This was an emergency. He had never seen her have an attack this bad. She wasn't with him. She wasn't present! She was going to work herself up! Her body was going to over work itself…he had to think quickly. Anything to get her back in the present.

He quickly pulled out his wand from his back pocket and conjured his patronus so he could send a message to the Weasley house.

"Ginny, S.O.S."

The silver wolf bounded away, Draco's message trapped in its wispy magic. Draco held Ginny close to his chest, trying to get her to regulate her breathing through his heartbeat.

"You're okay, I'm here. You're okay, I'm here, you're okay…I'm here…"

There was the loud pop of someone apparating and by the volume of the noise, it was more than one wizard. Draco and Ginny's back door flung open as a mess of ginger haired wizards and witches came bounding into the room. Mrs. Weasley came rushing over to her daughter and knelt onto the ground.

"Ginny it's mum! I'm here! You're here with everyone! Everyone is okay!"

"FRED IS HURT! SOMEONE'S GOT TO HELP HIM! The baby…the baby…"

Worried family members soon surrounded Ginny. Her mum and dad were there along with Ron, George, and Hermione. George whipped away Ginny's matted hair as she continued to hyperventilate. Draco squeaked her tighter, trying to keep her body and limbs stable and immovable.

"Fred is dead. Fred is dead, Ginny!"

George's eyes welled up. It would never be any easy thing to admit, no matter how much time had passed.

"Fred is dead! BUT YOU ARE ALIVE! You are here. And no one is hurt…no one is going to get hurt!"

"THE BABY!"

"The baby?! What baby…Ginny…whose baby are you talking about? There is no baby here. No baby at all."

George looked back at his parents. He had no idea what was going on, or how to handle this.

Hermione stepped foreword and looked at Draco in the eye. In that instant, they connected, and Draco knew…Draco knew that SHE knew.

"George what baby is she talking about?"

"I don't know mum-"

Hermione slowly knelt down next to Ginny and deliberately made eye contact with her friend.

"Ginny…"

"Hermione! My-"

"Your baby is fine. Okay? Your baby is fine and nothing is going to happen to it. I promise."

Ginny nodded her head; that was all she needed. Her breathing slowed down but it was too late…soon she was passed out in Draco's arms and everything was completely black.


	8. Final Choice

**Again, sorry for the late update guys! London was a crazy 5 weeks and I was always so busy. But now I am on the long airplane ride home to the States so I thought I would put you out of your misery! Also, still no Greyback in this update! He will be in the next one though…I swear! I hope you enjoy it!**

"I can't believe she didn't tell us."

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, she only found out a couple days ago. She was probably thinking of how to tell you the news."

Ginny was slowly coming back to consciousness and she could hear her family and friends discussing what had just happened. Everything was still fuzzy as she slowly opened her eyes.

"And an abortion!? Absolutely not. There is no way that we are killing that child. Why would she even want an abortion? Ginny has always talked about wanting kids."

"She's terrified of raising it in this world right now. She doesn't want to be pregnant during the war because she feels she'll be a weakness, a liability. And she doesn't want the child to grow up in a hate filly society."

"You guys grew up in the middle of a war!"

"Mum, we were teenagers. We had already grown. We could take care of ourselves."

"No excuses. She is having this baby."

"That's not really your decision Molly-"

"Shut it Arthur!"

"Molly-"

Then, suddenly, a voice came from inside her bedroom, and not beyond the closed door.

"They've been bickering like this for hours now."

Ginny turned her head to see Charlie casually sitting in a chair by her side.

"Charlie!"

She sat up and he gave her a big hug. He got off the chair and came and sat next to her in the bed.

"When did you get here?"

"Mum sent out an S.O.S to the rest of the family as soon as you blacked out. Percy and Bill and Fleur are also here. They're out there though. I wanted to wait for you to wake up so I could talk to you alone."

Ginny let her head rest on her older brother's shoulder and wound her arm around his.

"Charlie…I've really fucked up."

"Naw, you haven't-"

"I got pregnant!"

"Yes, but that's not fucking up."

"Yes it is. Right now it is. Now is not the time for a baby."

"Why do you say that?"

"Charlie…there is another war in the making. Greyback and his army and growing in size. They want to overtake the Ministry. He has a hit list that I AM AT THE TOP OF. I can't be pregnant. I'll be an even bigger target. And I certainly can't have a baby right now. Do you know how hard it would be to raise a baby with the wizarding world like this?"

"Ginny, just hear me out, okay?"

The witch sighed. She was sick of explaining her thoughts on the abortion and just wanted to have the procedure done already. But she valued Charlie's opinion more than anyone else so of course she was going to listen to what he had to say.

"Yeah fine."

He took a deep breath. "This baby is inside of you for a reason. You guys got pregnant for a reason-"

"Yeah we had sex-"

"SHUSH. Not the point. I'm saying, there is a reason that now is the time it worked. You are meant to have this baby, Ginny. Yes, you will be pregnant during a war but we all know you can take care of yourself and we will all do everything in our power to protect you. We won't let anyone harm you or your child. Yes, it will grow up during a time of poverty and war but that will teach it how to fight and be strong and independent. This child will be just as fiery and tough as its mother. And having a baby during these troubling times gives people hope, Gin. It reminds them that life can still be created in the darkest of times. The cycle will continue, no matter how dire the times seem. And….merlin…there is a sodding war around the corner. I don't mean to sound like a total twat but this might be the only chance you and Draco have to birth because well…not everyone makes it out of these things Gin. Tomorrow is not guaranteed. But this baby's life is. And…I mean, I've always wanted to be an uncle."

Ginny snorted. Leave it to Charlie to make her completely reconsider everything she thought she wanted. She nestled into his chest and he lifted his arm to cradle her. She sighed heavily and then, out of nowhere, the tears started. She started crying and gripping her brother's shirt. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh. Ginny it's okay. This whole thing is going to be okay."

"I can't do this again Charlie. I can't go through another war. I can't see the people I love die. I just can't do it. I can't put this baby through that. If this baby is never born, it will never know heartache and sadness and depression and anxiety and hopelessness."

"But then it will also never know love or compassion or happiness or excitement or imagination. It will never know the wonder that is living."

Ginny put her hand on her stomach. There was a human being developing inside of her. Her body was miraculous enough to create a living being. It really was a miracle that she had gotten pregnant. And Charlie was right. What if she never had another opportunity to conceive? What if this really was it?

Charlie continued to shush her until the tears stopped and she was able to regain her normal breathing. She sat up and untangled herself from his arms.

"Can you please go and get Draco?"

"Of course sis."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed out the door. She could hear everyone immediately shut up as soon as Charlie walked in the room.

"She wants to speak to you Draco."

"Now just a second! I need to talk to her!"

"Mum! Stop. She wants to talk to Draco…just Draco."

A moment later the door was creaking open and her boyfriend came walking in, obviously distressed.

"Gin, just…think about what you're-"

"I want to keep it."

Draco's mouth quickly formed a smile and he came bounding on the bed next to her.

"YOU DO?!"

She grinned at him. "Yes. I do. Everyone's right. I got pregnant for a reason and this might be our only chance and I want this baby, this thing that we created together, to have a life and to know this world, no matter what state it is in."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and began to tear up.

"Ginny…I love you so much and this is just amazing. This is everything I have ever wanted…a family. We're going to have a baby."

She pulled away and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"We're going to have a baby."


	9. Newsfor everyone

Ginny and Draco wanted to keep the news of their child as secretive as they could because they didn't want Greyback to target Ginny. She had a child in her, one that would fight for the right side, and Greyback would do anything in his power to kill her unborn child. Ginny, however, wanted to tell all her friends the new and exciting news. Now that she was fully accepting of the baby and actually excited for motherhood, she wanted to share her joy with the people she loved. She decided that she would tell her closest girlfriends, the ones that had always been there for her, by throwing a brunch at her house. It was an intimate gathering that included Parvati, Padma, Luna, Lavender, Hermione, Aubrielle, and Katie. It was the perfect group of girls to share the news with and Hermione agreed to play along because, after all, if she weren't there the other girls would be skeptical as to why she wasn't invited.

They all arrived within ten minutes of each other and hugs were exchanged between the witches. The brunch was buffet style so each lady made up their plate how they desired before sitting around the large oak table in the dining room. Conversation was flowing and everyone was catching up, excited to see each other all together again. Aubrielle and Neville were still the wizarding world's cutest couple; Lavender's werewolf treatments were going better than usual; Luna was still her usual eccentric self, and the Patil twins had a thriving boutique in Diagon Alley despite the raise of the werewolves. It was a perfect gathering and Ginny couldn't wait to join in on the good news. She tapped her glass and everyone quieted down. She looked at all their faces, now a little nervous to say the news out loud, and smiled.

"Well ladies, I've brought you all here today because I have some very important news that I want to share with you. I can not stress enough, however, how secretive this needs to stay, understand?"

They all nodded their heads and Ginny took a deep breath. She looked at Hermione and felt a calming wave wash over here. She put her hands on stomach and grinned.

"Ladies, I'm pregnant."

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone took in the information. Then, like a hurricane, everyone erupted at once.

"OH MY GODNESS THAT IS SO WONDERFUL!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!?"

"DRACO THAT DOG!"

Hermione just beamed at her, sharing the happiness that was radiating out of her best friend. The witches stood up from the table and walked around to give Ginny hugs and kisses on the cheeks. The red head was absolutely shining as she accepted everyone's well wishes. Luna put her hands on Ginny's still flat stomach.

"What a wonderful gift in these troubled times. I bet it'll be a girl."

Ginny snorted. "Highly unlikely. The Malfoys are notorious for having male heirs…same with the Weasleys. I'm the only girl in generations."

"Which is why it's time for a girl to come into this world."

Lavender squealed. "Oh a baby girl would be so adorable! She could have your emerald eyes but Draco's blonde hair! OH!"

Katie laughed. "Either way, that child is going to be a Quidditch legend."

Aubrielle nodded in agreement. "Oh Neville is going to be so thrilled when he hears about the good news. The first of our generation to have a baby!"

"NO."

Everyone stared at Ginny with perplexed looks on their faces as the witch's jaw became clenched and her eyes unyielding.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You can't tell anyone. I'm serious. This information stays with you and you alone. You cannot tell your friends…your families…your pets for Merlin's sake. This has to stay a secret."

Parvati had a concerned look on her face. "I don't understand…"

"Greyback's numbers are rapidly growing and he has a hit list out with my name at the top of it. If word gets out that I am with child, I will become an easy target. I can fight now but in some months…I won't be able to. I don't want to put the child in danger. Greyback also knows that this child will never fight for his side. If he finds out I'm pregnant, he'll come her me. No doubt."

There was a heavy silence in the room that hung in the air. It was the inevitable truth; Ginny was non a liability.

"Look, I love all you ladies, and I decided to tell you the news because I trust each and every one of you. Who Draco tells is his choice. He will probably tell Neville anyway, Aubrielle, but you can't. This can't keep passing by word of mouth. The trail ends as soon as you leave this house. You can't even indicate that you know anything, understood?"

The witches all nodded their heads. "Understood."

"Good. Thank you ladies."

The lunch continued as before, full of happy stories and predictions.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"You're not allowed to tell anyone, okay? I promised Ginny I wouldn't tell a soul! You can't speak a word to ANYONE."

The witch and wizard were sitting in the very back corner of The Three Broomsticks. They were by themselves, for the most part, the closest table with people sitting at it half way across the room. The wizard nodded and made a motion with his hand that his mouth was locked shut. The witched leaned in and whispered quietly.

"Draco knocked up Ginny. She's expecting a child!"

The wizard smiled from ear to ear, and so did the young man coming out of the bathroom.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"You're sure you heard it correctly? Ginny WEASLEY is with child?"

"Exact words Greyback. The witch even said that Draco knocked her up. It's that couple, I swear to Merlin."

Greyback grinned, his fang like teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Brilliant. She will be heavily protected, I'm sure. There is no way in hell that the Weasleys will leave her to fend for herself. She won't be able to fight. She'll want to keep the baby safe… she'll be swarmed by mighty wizards and witches around the clock."

The young werewolf shook a little. "So we'll stay away from her, right Greyback? We don't want to fight all the powerful wizards at once. I thought we were going to take them out one by one."

Greyback shook his head. "The plan has changed."


End file.
